Righting the Wrongs
by Rosemary1234
Summary: A prison? We had never thought of it that way before… We thought it was just a normal home for girls. A place where people just left us when we weren't wanted anymore. But it was all a trap. Or so they keep telling us. Who are these weird people? They claim to have rescued all of us and they're taking us to some "camp" for people like us. What's that supposed to mean?
1. Prologue: Ms Jefferson's Home for Girls

**A/N: Okay! Here's the first chapter you've all been waiting for! :) Some of the plot was worked out with the help of my good friend Cherryboy362. Anyway, I will give credit to each OC I use as they appear in chapters. Since only my OC's appear in the first few chapters, I wont be crediting for a little while. Be patient because I will be using the OC's that were chosen, eventually. I just have to kick off the plot first. :) Anyway, here is the prologue! :) Sorry if its a bit short. **

A _prison_? We had never thought of it that way before… We thought it was just a normal home for girls. A place where people just left us when we weren't wanted anymore.

But it was all a trap. Or so they keep telling us. Who are these weird people? They claim to have rescued all of us and they're taking us to some "camp" for people like us.

What's that supposed to mean? Another home for girls? I sure hope not… The others look scared out of their mind. I have to be strong. For them.

* * *

_Sofia's P.O.V_

It all started just mere hours ago. I'm Sophia Tobias, and I've been living in a home for girls since… Well, I can't seem to remember just exactly how long I've been here, but it doesn't feel like it's been that long. Or maybe it has... Oh whatever.

It sure never felt like a prison like our "rescuers" told us it was. I mean, Ms. Jefferson the woman who cares for us gives us all the rights that we would have in a normal household. Well, besides disciplines. I doubt any normal household would even think of Ms. Jefferson's ways of punishment when a child has done something wrong.

But besides that, we have a lot of rights!

We attend school, we do sports or drama, and we can go over to a friend's house. I just don't see how anyone would think this is a prison.

But it still wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

It hurts, feeling like your own parents gave you up because they didn't want you, or they didn't care about you enough to keep you. This is the fourth foster home I've been in (I think) because they never want to keep me long after all the trouble I cause. But that's beside the point.

It started out just like any other day.

I walked through the door and wiped my feet on our doormat. I was feeling great today and didn't want anything dampening my good mood.

My rowing team practice today had gone particularly well and it had my veins feeling pumped with adrenaline. I couldn't wait to get upstairs and take a nice warm shower.

I ran my fingers around in the tangles of my shoulder-length dark brown curls, while rubbing shampoo across my scalp. I let the steaming water roll over my tanned skin and sighed contentedly.

I loved the water. Always have always will. It gives me a feeling of peace and tranquility when I can simply sit and let all of my worries and troubles drift away like the ocean's constant waves.

After stepping out of my relaxing bathe, I wrapped myself in a beige colored towel, and dried my hair furiously.

Afterwards I proceeded to pull on a baby blue tank top and bleach stained blue denim capris, then attempted wrapping my hair messily in a sea foam green scrunchy.

Finally, after the task was completed I began walking towards the room I shared with another girl, Hope Bennett.

I let out a sigh of frustration as I entered the room. It was all nice and tidied up. "As clean as a whistle" Ms. Jefferson would say.

It was all Hope's doing of course. She had a bit of a cleaning problem, whilst I preferred a messier room. It felt cozier.

I flopped onto my bed in the left corner of the room and gazed up at the ceiling. I decided a little nap after practice wouldn't hurt, and found myself lazily blinking off to sleep. I awoke in what seemed like mere minutes.

"Sophia! Sophia! C'mon wake up! Anima's done it again!" I felt the unmistakable feeling of Hope's eleven year old form bouncing up and down on me as I tried to ignore her ramblings.

"Stop it Hope… Can't I have just five more minuuuuuutes?" I whined. Hope huffed annoyed. I grinned smugly under my pillow.

"Sophia, don't you have any idea what Ms. Jefferson's gonna do to Anima after what she did? You wanna know?" Hope asked, as I groaned exasperatingly.

Ms. Jefferson was known for her strict and usually harsh punishments if rules were broken. Anima was a constant rule breaker.

"What did she do this time Hope?"I asked, as my twelve year old head throbbed from her rough awakening.

"She did that… Thing again. At school." Hope said, as if it were a secret.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Is that the code word for it now or something?" I asked amusedly.

Hope rolled her eyes.

"You know… The thing where she takes the science lab rat and-" Hope was cut off as a scream rippled through the air.

My eyes widened as we rushed down the narrow stairs and into the sitting room where Anima was being painfully thrown around by the long strands of hair attached to her pale scalp.

Ms. Jefferson was also known for her temper. But we were not aloud to say anything. Even if we tried, some sort of... force would be there, stopping us.

I watched in horror as the poor older girl was tossed this way and that, as tears streamed down her broken face.

"What have I told you, girl?! I told you to never question me! Do you hear me? NEVER!" Ms. Jefferson roared angrily. I guess maybe in some ways we were disciplined like we were imprisoned. Maybe this is what our "rescuers" later meant.

"Stop it!" Another older girl, Layla Ramirez, called from the group of girls who had begun to gather at the bottom of the stairs with equal expressions of horror gracing their complexions.

Layla was a few years younger than Anima, but the two of them were closer than anyone else in the house.

It seemed they were inseparable. If you tried asking Anima questions about her past or any other personal questions she would snap at you and begin listing off creepy and most likely illegal ways you may die someday.

But for Layla, it seemed she knew everything there was too know about the mysterious girl, as Anima would not hesitate to share with her.

Anima was thrown to the floor sobbing as she held her limp platinum blond hair subconsciously as the throbbing began to catch up with her.

Ms. Jefferson glared at her.

"Hold your tongue Layla." She spoke sternly to the thirteen year old who was now rushing to Anima's side.

"Now, both of you off to your rooms. Go now. No supper tonight." She said through gritted teeth.

Layla held Anima and whispered soothing words in her ear. Anima nodded at whatever she had said.

I glanced sadly at Anima as Layla helped her friend to her feet and the two of them walked sorely up the creaking wooden stairs, down the hall, and into their shared room.

A girl named Clara Matthews began to shake in rage as she prepared to yell at Ms. Jefferson, but I beat her too it.

"Why do you do this to us?" I found myself saying a bit forcefully.

I mean, it wasn't like Anima had done anything to deserve this! All she did was cause some mischief to ease her own internal suffering. It was most likely her way of jest.

In fact, we've all gotten in trouble before. Why should punishments be different for Anima? It seemed the fifteen year old always got the brunt of the household's discipline.

Though I'll admit that her way of a joke is rather... Unnerving? Disturbing? I don't know how to really describe it.

I remember one time, her prank involved putting a dead goldfish (don't ask me where she found it since we are not aloud to have pets) in Ms. Jefferson's chicken soup she had been eating for dinner that night.

Though somehow, when she scooped it out of the bowl, it had been _alive._

We had all gotten punished for the prank, but I wouldn't say it was worth it.

Ms. Jefferson had hardly even flinched when she dipped her spoon into her bowl and stared down at a tiny orange fish flopping around on her silverware.

Now, I found myself repeating the previous question.

"Why do you do this to us? You torment and beat us over the smallest of things! Like a simple teen prank!" I accused loudly.

"Why do you think that things will get better by punishing us with violence?" Hope added.

Ms. Jefferson seethed angrily as she prepared to speak.

"It was not, just a 'simple teen prank' my _dears._ That girl _questioned_ me. _What_ is the _number one_ rule I have taught you all? DON'T EVER QUESTION MY AUTHORITY OR MY RULES!" She shouted, as her face turned an ugly shade of crimson in her rage.

Apparently that was not the answer we had wanted to hear though, since pretty soon almost all of us were shouting out different questions aimed to make her feel terrible.

Why shouldn't she feel our rage? She's hurt one of us; therefore she's hurt all of us.

Besides… It's not the first time we've rioted like this. We've done it before and we can do it again. Anything to justify Anima. No, wait. Not just Anima. All of us.

I was about to yell straight at her glaring face, but suddenly we heard a noise from outside and everyone stopped. Even Ms. Jefferson.

It sounded like a car door slamming shut. There were footsteps leading up to the door and then came the knock. _One. Two. Three._ Once the third knock ended, silence came.

Then the door opened, and I realized that I had forgotten to lock it earlier when coming home. I mentally facepalmed.

A tall man with a sort of limp to his step entered and he greeted us all formally. I blinked. What was happening?

"Good evening to all of you. I am Berrius Walters. Ms. Agatha Jefferson, you are under arrest for child abuse."

**A/N: And there is the prologue! :) Oh dear Ms. Jefferson... Tisk tisk tisk. Anyway, don't worry if your a bit confused at the moment because I like to stretch plots out so that a few unanswered questions will be answered in time. You can feel free to ask those questions but I will most likely not answer them if they contain spoilers. Anyway, tell me in the reviews who's godly parent you think these first few introduced OC's are. :) See ya soon my little word guppies.**


	2. Friendships

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter is from Layla's P.O.V during the events of the previous chapter. **

_Layla's P.O.V_

It all happened so fast.

I stumbled up the stairs supporting Anima's weak and beaten frame. She leaned onto my shoulder slightly hunched in a way that did not help to sooth her aching back. She winced as I accidently stepped on her foot.

"Sorry Annie…" I apologized. Anima just smiled sadly as I escorted her down the hall and into the once brightly colored room that we shared. The wallpaper had become faded over the past few years.

* * *

When I first came here I was closed off and reclusive. I didn't let anyone speak to me or come near me. All anyone would find me doing was sitting in the dark of my new room, bundles tightly as nightmarish memories of my past life plagued my thoughts.

The only thing I had kept from the countless foster homes I'd been to was an old Clarinet that had belonged to my father. But all it did was serve as a reminder to the past I wanted so desperately to forget.

I suppose my behavior had become concerning because a few weeks later, a young girl had been sent up to check on me. To get me to open up.

I learned her name was Anima Amelia Rune.

When she stared into my eyes and told me it was okay that I was upset about this new life and that she herself had gone through the same experience, I couldn't help but trust her.

Those strange eyes of hers were like nothing I had ever seen. Shimmering grey clouds that engulfed the entire pupil, cornea, even the supposed whites of her eyes. They were rimmed with broken pride and a clever wit.

How could I not pour my heart out when I was staring into those eyes?

My whole story had tumbled off my tongue right at that moment. About how myself and my mother had moved to California to escape our disapproving relatives. About how my mother had all but disappeared one day leaving me behind and the officials had forced me into this stupid system. Every secret had been exposed.

I had been sure she would laugh at me or brush me off and continue on her way. But her reaction had surprised me.

Anima Rune engulfed me in an embrace and held me as I sobbed into the fabric of her tee shirt.

Anima had looked back and forth between me and the door as if checking to make sure no one was listening, before she herself leapt into a tale of her past.

I was shaken at what she shared that day.

From then on we had become very close. I was never anywhere without her by my side and she the same.

Anima and I were looked up too in this house. Respected even. We two were the oldest of the girls in the house and the younger ones looked to us for guidance and support. It was touching that they valued us that highly but I was really not much of a saint.

I had done many things in the past foster homes I had occupied and hadn't shared them with anyone but Anima. I wasn't proud of how I acted back then, but it wasn't my complete fault. The loss of my mother had weighed heavy upon my shoulders, and I had fallen into a depression.

Anima had helped me through all of this and I no longer felt the full weight of my burdening loss, although the scars were still there.

* * *

At the current moment I removed Anima's grip from my shoulder and eased her gently onto her bed.

"Thank you Layla." She whispered in that chirpy wisplike voice that only she possessed.

I nodded in understanding and walked over to open a window.

I basked in the fleeting rays of sunlight that were beginning to fade from the sky. It felt good to feel the sun on my skin.

As I let the evening gleams flicker across the walls of our tiny room, I temporarily exited to retrieve a hot pack from the bathroom, then returned momentarily and handed it to Anima, who was massaging her sore joints.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Times like this when we could simply enjoy each other's company were rare.

Most of our evenings were spent in the sitting room with the other girls singing songs or telling stories.

But these infrequent days when we could just sit and stare at the view of the sunset, were not usually privileged with it for good occasion.

Only when a girl was injured were they aloud to skip out on the 'families evening activities of bonding' as Ms. Jefferson called them.

She of course never enforced this rule considering she never participated in the first place.

She usually went out most nights to visit her 'girlfriends' who ran the other foster homes in the area. There were around 5 in total in this part of the state, but only two around here.

Ours was The Jefferson Home for Girls. There was also The Mason Home for Boys in the neighboring town.

The Mason Home for boys was run by Ms. Jefferson's sister in-law Rebekah Mason, who was rumored to be very similar in personality to Ms. Jefferson.

We had only heard this from the boys that live there when they visit during Christmas and other holidays, but I wouldn't have a hard time believing it.

She was a strict and cold middle-aged woman with sharp features and beady dark eyes. There was something that was just unnatural about the two of them.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Anima calling my name until she shook my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Annie, what did you say?" I asked.

"What's going on down there?" She repeated. I took notice a little bit of cheer had returned to her voice.

I shrugged but then heard it. The shouts of a fight seemed to echo up the stairs and through the shut door.

I sighed. No no no no… Why did the younger girls have to make things so complicated? Couldn't they just forget about us and not worry about what Ms. Jefferson did? They were only going to cause more trouble now.

"Come on Anima; let's find out what's happening." I helped Anima to her feet and we made our way out the door and to the old wooden staircase before we knew something was wrong.

It seemed the whole house had suddenly gone still. No sound came from the sitting room though we could still barely make out the flicker of the flames from the lit fireplace below.

Then, a sickening screech filled the air and Anima and I found ourselves shoving our hands over our ears in an attempt to shield them from the agonizing noise, hoping the cover would prevent us from going deaf.

Something was definitely not right.

**A/N: I like exploring the relationship between Layla and Anima. They're just so fun to write about! :)**


	3. Rescue

**_A/N: (Appearances made) Ryan Blaze belongs to Princess of Flames, Lydia George belongs to Sara Keo, Aine O' Durren belongs to The Song of the Felines._**

_**(Only mentioned) Alexander Oliver Smith belongs to Hell Devil 13, and Penny Kasen belongs to minimonster12345** _

_Anima's P.O.V_

Startled by the sudden commotion, I slammed my hands over my ears in an attempt to block the agonizing shrieks coming from the living room below us.

Layla too had her hands clamped shut over her ears as if they were bleeding. I wouldn't blame her of course. I opened an eye to take in the scene in front of us.

A menacingly beastly creature with a serpentine tail stood in the center of the room, its back to us. I gaped and pulled Layla closer to me in attempts to shield her.

It couldn't be happening again…

Shredded pieces of fabric lay scattered across the carpet, and I realized it was Ms. Jefferson's clothing. She didn't appear present in the room though.

There was a tall man with rough facial hair standing by the door looking very unsurprised. Who was he? I glance back at Layla who was gawking in disbelief at the prospect before us.

The other girls were screaming as the whole house turned to disarray, and I can honestly say I had no idea what was happening.

"Leave at once satyr! These girls are mine!" The beast hissed threateningly.

Wait, did she say satyr? I've studied Greek mythology in school and that man didn't look like any satyr to me.

"Clever plan Lamia, but I think your patience hasn't paid off too well. I'm afraid these half-bloods are under my protection now." The supposed 'satyr' spoke.

Lamia… I recognized that name. In Greek mythology Lamia had been a mistress of Zeus.

Zeus's wife, Hera had become jealous and angrily killed all of Lamia's children. The grief and despair had transformed Lamia into a horrible beast that hunted and feasted upon other people's children.

Of course, there were many different versions of the myth, but that was just the basics of it.

My eyes widened.

B-but that was clearly impossible! Greek mythology was just-myths! Then I remembered a memory that had scarred my mind for many years.

The giant black dog with a kitten's eyes. _My_ kitten's eyes.

I had never been able to forget the look of pure ferocity fixed firmly on the monster's face as it tore my mother too shreds.

The people who looked after me in therapy told me it was just my imagination and a giant black dog couldn't have killed my mother.

They had told me kittens did not turn into great wolves that ate your loved ones. But despite never being able to explain it, I knew what I saw had been true.

Did that mean this too was real? This horrifying creature before me was actually a monster of mythology?

I didn't have much time to ponder because suddenly a girl, Danielle Zarbies, threw a lamp at the back of Lamia's head.

It was obvious her hand had been shaking though, because it crashed to the floor in broken shards a few feet away from its target. Talk about bad aim.

Lamia turned to face her with a hiss as Danielle took a step back. She looked quite pale as the monster stared her down.

But I'd have to give her points for bravery. Not many people would have the guts to throw a lamp at the head of an ancient and very well deadly monster.

Danielle gulped as the beast screeched.

"IT IS VERY RUDE TO THROW THINGS AT YOUR GUARDIAN." Lamia yelled firmly. What? Guardian?

Ms. Jefferson was our legal guardian though, so what the heck was this thing talking abou- oh.

Horror dawned on my face as I reached the startling conclusion. This _thing_ before us _was_ Ms. Jefferson.

* * *

_Meanwhile at camp Half-Blood… _

_Lydia's P.O.V_

"So Aine, do you think the satyrs and Ryan are having much trouble on that quest?" I asked for about the 5th time today.

"Ugh… I already told you Lydia, I have no idea! How am I supposed to know if things are going successful or not?" Aine O' Durren responded irritably.

"Sorry… I just thought that since you're a daughter of Hecate you could... I don't know. Use some magic to figure out what they're up too?" I responded weakly.

"Ya know, that's a stupid stereotype Miss Lydia George." She responded.

I groaned. She was probably going to start ranting now.

"I mean, just because my mom is associated with witchcraft and stuff doesn't automatically make me a witch or something!" She said, flicking a lock of jet black hair out of her face.

I cut her off before she could continue.

"Yeah, sorry… But seriously. How come Ryan got to go on the quest and we didn't?" I ask with a slight whine.

"Because he's good with kids." Aine replied shortly.

"Well, it's not like all of them will be kids… There's probably some that are around are age." I say, sighing.

"Well, the only reason they brought him along was probably because when it comes to children, the guys like a freaking teddy bear!" Aine said with a smirk.

"That and, he could totally blast that Lamia person with his lightning or whatever." I say, because the idea of blasting someone with lightning sounds totally cool.

Aine chuckles, and pretty soon I join her in laughter.

We sat on the beach imagining what new demigods they would bring back, and who their parents could possibly be.

I braided Aine's long silky hair for a while, until boredom set in.

"Ya wanna find Alex?" I finally asked.

"Naw, he's no fun. He's probably off training his sister Penny right now anyway." Aine said, standing up and tucking a flower into her hair.

I shrugged.

"Alright then. We could go try to get Chiron to tell us more about the quest?" I suggest hopefully.

"I doubt he'd tell us anything super important…" Aine dismissed.

We walked back up to camp to spend our time training instead.

* * *

_Back at the foster home… _

_Anima's P.O.V_

One moment I swear we were all done for, and the Lamia thing who happened to be our orphanage matron was about to devour us. The next moment, the 'satyr' man had stepped forward blowing some sort of… Pollen? Pollen into her eyes.

She hissed angrily and began to writhe in agony.

Trust me; I know what writhing in agony looks like.

Then something unexpected had happened.

A young man charged through the door clutching two long blades, easily the length of his arms. He dug the blades right into Lamia's back and she screeched in a way so horrible that I couldn't comprehend what was happening for a moment.

The last thing I remembered seeing was our former caretaker collapsing into golden dust on our living room carpet. Then I passed out, as my eardrums throbbed from the high pitched frequencies of the shrieks.

* * *

_Anima's P.O.V_

I blinked my eyes lazily and glanced around. It was kinda hard to see with this blond hair in my face.

I blew it away and glanced around. I was in some sort of medical wing.

_What? Where the heck am I? _I though frantically, searching the room for any signs of recognition.

I began to hastily sit up but was forced back down by a strong arm. I was glad though, because it felt like my head was about to split open.

I looked up and saw the same man from before, but now I noticed that he didn't seem that much older than me really. Though, he was very tall.

"Whoa, no need to rush. Nothing's gonna hurt you or your friends here." He said. I blinked.

_Friends… Friends? Friends! _

It all came rushing back to me as I turned around frantically searching for the face of my dear friend Layla.

"W-where's Layla?!" I demanded, my voice shaky.

"The girl who collapsed next to you? Long brown hair, dark blue eyes?' He asked.

"Yeah." I confirmed with a nod.

"She's in a cot on the other side of the infirmary." He said.

"What happened? Why did Ms. Jefferson transform into a Greek mythology monster?" I asked cautiously.

"Okay… I know this is gonna sound crazy but… You're a demigod." He said.

I gaped in disbelief. Was he serious? Then again, after everything else that happened today, I wasn't very surprised.

"I suppose that explains a lot…" I said.

"We've been keeping track of Lamia's whereabouts for a while now. We've gathered the information that she convinced the Lotus Eaters to share some of their magic that keeps the lotus hotel lost in time, and she and an ally of hers, who you know as Ms. Mason, used it to keep foster homes cursed with ancient magic, so none of the people living there would age." He said.

Oh boy, this was a lot to process…

"Then, Lamia went about collecting 'orphaned' demigods and keeping them locked in her lair. She was pretty patient too, because she waited a good 200 years to stock up on demigod children she could munch on." He said.

200… Years? Now that I was out of the foster home, I was able to think clearly.

"W-what year is it again?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"It's currently February 2014." He says. I must look shocked, because he lays a comforting hand on my shoulder, which I brush away.

"Maybe, I should have let Chiron explain things…" He says. I briefly crack a small smile before returning to my neutral expression.

"You mean, Chiron the trainer of heroes?" I ask.

"The one and only horse dude." He replies. I laugh happily. _Happily…_ I haven't felt this cheerful since the day I met Layla.

It feels nice to have some glee back. Glee that I haven't felt in such a long time.

Then I realize that this is the best thing that's happened to me since Layla's arrival at Ms. Jefferson's home for girls.

In my glee and let out a high pitched squeal that Layla would have said resembled a mouse's squeak. I must have sounded funny, because the boy snorted. I didn't care though. I was too excited to care.

"What's your name?" I ask with a foreign smile gracing my lips.

"Ryan Blaze, son of Zeus." He says with a returned smile.

"You mean, Zeus, King of the Gods!?" I say surprised.

"Yep." He says, popping the 'P.'

"Who's my godly parent?' I ask doing an impression of a mighty voice on the word 'godly.'

"We won't know until you get claimed." Ryan responded.

"Claimed?" I say confusedly.

"It's when your godly parent recognizes you and claims you as their kid." He replies.

"It's a step closer to guessing you parent though, when you take into consideration your own personality traits and the gender of you mortal parent." Ryan says.

"Who'd you live with? Your dad or your mom?" He asks.

I naturally glare at the mention of a parent, because of my hate of talking about my past.

The only reason I had ever shared parts of my past with Layla was that I had pitied her at first. She had reminded me a lot of myself, back in therapy, where no one understood.

But when I talked to Layla, she had understood almost instantly. It was one of the conversations that had sprouted our friendship.

"I lived with my mom, in the 1890's." I reply. Ryan nods.

"Alright, so your godly parent is a guy. That's a start." He says.

"Makes sense, since I never knew my father…" I say sadly, glancing away.

"All demigods feel like this at one point or another." Ryan said, probably hoping to cheer me up.

Instead it just mad my angry and I glared coldly at him. He put his hands up defensively, in surrender.

"Can I see Layla?" I ask.

"Hey, no one's stopping you." He replies.

"Actually, you did stop me with your arm earlier." I say, crossing my arms unimpressed.

"Yeah, because you looked like you were about to hurl." Ryan says.

I sigh agitatedly and swing my legs over the side of the cot to stand.

I glance around the room with sharper eyes, searching for Layla once more. I confusedly take notice that the boys from Mason's Home for Boys were also occupying cots. I look at Ryan questioningly.

"We rescued them too." He says with a nod in the direction I was looking.

I walk towards the other side of the infirmary and eventually find the cot occupying Layla. A tan girl with frizzy black curls tied up in a ponytail was feeding her something. Once hearing my footsteps, she turned to look at me.

"Hello. Are you this Anima girl that she keeps talking about in her sleep?" The girl asks, motioning to Layla.

"Yes. My name is Anima Rune." I say politely.

"That's my friend Layla Ramirez." I say looking at Layla, who sleeps soundly in the cot.

"I'm Lydia George." The girl says, offering me her hand. I shake it then pull my hand away a bit quickly. She gives me a look, as if I've offended her.

"What're you feeding her?" I ask, looking curiously at the spoonful.

"Just a little bit of ambrosia." She replies, turning back to Layla. I nod, remembering what ambrosia is in Greek mythology.

Layla begins to stir.

"Ugghhh… What happened?" She asks, gingerly rubbing her temple.

"They'll explain later LaLa." I say, using the nickname I had given her back when we first met. At the sound of my voice, Layla turned and flung her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly.

"Annie, where are we?" She asks.

"Somewhere safe LaLa… Somewhere safe."

_**A/N: This is the most words I've ever written for one chapter before. XD Sorry if it seems a little bit rushed... At least I got some OC appearances into it. :)**_


	4. Naiad

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHERRYBOY362! Hey guys, I decided to update since its my good friend Cherryboy362's B-Day. :3 **

**I admit this isn't my best chappie but I'm still trying to get all the characters done and introduced, so please don't hate the filler chapters.**

**Zayah Leslende' belongs to thegreyeyedgirl P.S. EVERYONE WISH CHERRYBOY362 A HAPPY B-DAY IN THE REVIEWS PLZ :)**

_Kai's P.O.V _

My head throbbed as I and my best friend Daniel listened to the words of the half horse dude standing in front of us. Behind us stood the rest of the boys from Mason's Home for Boys, as well as the girl's from the girl foster home in the town next to ours.

Daniel blinked as he concentrated intensively on the Centaur Chiron's words. My deep brown eyes glanced around the room and briefly locked with the tall 12 year old girl from Jefferson's Foster Home. It's always been strange when us two are near eachother.

We both have the exact same tanned skin tone, and love of water. Some people look at us and ask if we're related. But it's impossible that we're related, since she was born in Idaho (to different parents I might add) and I was born in Hawaii.

After my mom's arrest, I was taken into Police Custody. Since I had no other living relatives, they sent me into foster care (Worst idea ever).

Chiron told us that we were each demigods that had been captured and held (magically) against our will in those foster homes by Greek monsters disguised as matrons.

After the lengthy and head hurting explanation, Chiron began calling us forward and asking our names. I watched a few of the boys next to me go up as Chiron began asking them questions.

_Jace Armando… Jack Monty… Daniel Kingston…_

I watched each of them go up and introduce themselves.

I heard his voice calling me up.

I snapped out of my trance and came forward.

We were in an area called the 'big house', surrounded by older 'campers', who were curious as to the cause of all the commotion.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Chiron asked.

"Kai Keanu." I replied shaking his offered hand.

"It is a pleasure Kai." He responded. Then Chiron was speaking again. He patted me on the back and told me to go to the two older campers standing off to the side.

Apparently they were going to give me a 'tour' or something.

I walked up to the boy with sea green eyes and jet black hair, and he introduced himself as Percy Jackson. The girl next to him with the bright blond curls was Annabeth.

We spent the afternoon wandering the camp. Turns out that Percy's a pretty cool guy. Though his girlfriend seems to be a bit of a know it all. I guess that makes since though since she's a daughter of Athena.

It makes me wonder who my godly parent is…

Percy tells me he's a son of Poseidon, god of the seas. When I asked him my chances of being a kid of Poseidon too, he just laughed and ruffled my hair.

That was embarrassing.

Apparently, the big three gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades weren't supposed to have kids… blah blah blah…

Percy began to launch into this story about prophecies and Kronos and seven demigods and Gaia.

I admit I wasn't really paying attention, because something strange caught my eye as we walked towards the docks.

I could have sworn I saw an attractive young girl peeking up at me from beneath the water, and in the next second, she was gone.

Percy noticed my glance and laughed at my expression.

"Those are just naiads. Water nymphs. They're probably curious to meet you since you're a stranger." Percy said.

"You wanna hear some advice though? Never play cards with a naiad, because I swear they…" I drowned out Percy's explanations and continued to stare at the water, concentrating on the single spot where the naiad girl had preoccupied moments ago.

Something about the water was giving me a weird feeling. Strange to describe, but it felt like if I tried hard enough, I could actually do something with that water.

I scowled in thought, when suddenly a girl from the girl's foster home, Danielle Zarbies, came racing down to the beach, a wide grin on her face.

"Kai! Kai! A bunch of us girls just got claimed!" Danielle shouted gleefully.

I noticed she wore an old fashioned ancient Greek styled dress, and her blond locks were braided back, with loose strands flowing down her shoulders. Her face seemed to glisten, as her pearling skin reflected the afternoon sunlight.

"Aphrodite's blessing…" Annabeth murmured.

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite Dawn?" I asked her.

I would have never suspected Danielle to be a daughter of the goddess of love and beauty.

Whenever I saw this girl, she wore an oversized baggy sweatshirt, and her hair was usually a tangled mess. She could also be pretty tomboyish when she wanted to be. But I had to admit, that the dress looked pretty good on her.

"But guess what!" Dawn nearly shrieked excitedly at me.

"Miranda, Celinda, and Jessa are my half-sisters!" She squealed joyfully.

I recognized the names belonged to some of the girls at their foster home, who were very close friends with Dawn. All I could find myself able to reply was,

"Cool." What else was I supposed to say?

This so called 'claiming' made me realize just how real all of this was. It really was happening, and wasn't some crazy dream.

I was a _demigod._

_All of my friends were demigods too._

I stared after her, still shocked as she scurried back up to the cabins, probably to move her belongings (If she had any) to the Aphrodite cabin.

"She a friend of yours?" Percy asked, giving me a knowing nudge in the shoulder.

I blushed and looked at him with a disgusted expression. I _did not_ feel the way he was implying.

"Sort of." I replied turning my attention back to the water.

* * *

That night, we ate dinner in the dining pavilion at the Hermes table.

A friend of mine, Jace Armando continued to stare across the table at a shy blond girl from Jefferson's.

I think her name was Luisa McClain.

The two had always seemed to get along.

After dinner, there was a large celebration, dedicated to the rescue of all the new and young demigods.

I listened as the camp counselors told us great stories of quests and prophecies. Maybe being a demigod wouldn't be so bad after all. In fact, I kinda looked forward to going on quests myself someday.

Then the guy Ryan Blaze, who rescued us from Ms. Mason, told us that tomorrow we would officially begin training.

_Oh Gods… _

* * *

_Zayah's P.O.V_

Having all these new demigods at camp was exhausting! Every now and then a kid would come up and ask me something like, 'why are you so skinny.'

Ugh… What I would give for them to stop naively asking me that.

And if it's not that question, they ask about the bird tattoo on my right shoulder.

Can't a girl just live her life without all this pestering?

Chiron informed me that I would have to show some level of hospitality, because we needed the new half-bloods to 'open up' or something like that.

I walk past the blond girl with the strange eyes and her friend with the deep blue eyes and dark brown hair. They seem to be talking to the visiting son of Hades.

* * *

_Layla's P.O.V_

Anima and I have taken it upon ourselves to wander the camp aimlessly. It's like exploring a whole new set of surroundings like in the adventure books my mother used to read to me.

Meaning, that it was pretty fun.

Anima chirped quietly about that Ryan Blaze guy and what he had explained to her about our current situation.

I stopped listening though when we passed a pale and kind of scrawny boy, who walked past us briskly.

He had dark, messy hair, and pale sullen features. I suddenly felt heat spread across my cheeks as I stared after him.

"Hey, wait!" I found myself calling out before I could stop myself. Before I knew it, I was running after the boy.

"What? Layla wait up!" Anima scurried after me.

The pale boy turned back and looked at me in agitation.

"What?" He asked sternly.

But I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't know why I had followed.

All I knew was that there was a painful pounding in my chest that nearly knocked the breath out of me, as I attempted to reply.

**A/N: Oh my Gods... I didn't originally notice it, but when I reread this it seems that this filler chapter is just stuffed full with ships. Don't know how that happened... Sorry if its too shippy for you.**


End file.
